


I never meant to hurt you...

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine confronts Finn about how he's been acting. (written just after 3x04 I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never meant to hurt you...

As Blaine rose to say something, Finn couldn’t help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He hated that Blaine’s presence made him feel threatened. He hated getting annoyed at Blaine for sort of being a better leader than him--at least when it came to Glee club. Blaine was good with words all the time while Finn was only good some of the time. He hated not liking Blaine.

Over the summer, the two had bonded over a mutual love of football and video games whenever Kurt would allow it. They had been friends. Finn missed that, and he wished he could get over this fear that he _knew_ was stupid because Blaine is a nice guy. He’s not trying to usurp anything--he’s just trying to help out.

So why couldn’t Finn find it in himself to accept that?

He could see the hurt in Blaine’s face whenever he said something he immediately wanted to take back. It was especially bad this last time because damnit, Finn was being hippocritical again and Kurt had told him that was something he should try not to do, and then it just _happens_. Blaine, as it turned out, was a lot better at getting concepts through Finn’s head than Kurt or Rachel.

Finn almost hadn’t noticed Rachel turning into his shoulder in her despair about the cancellation of the musical. He was too busy trying to figure out how he could fix this problem he had with Blaine that he didn’t _want_ to have. He got along fine with Blaine at home. It was only in the setting of Glee club that he couldn’t control what he said, and he had no idea why.

After Glee club that day, Finn decided he would settle this thing with Blaine because it _needed_ to be settled. For the club, and for their friendship. Kurt seemed a little wary when Finn asked Blaine if he’d stay behind, but as usual Blaine just smiled (though it was slightly less bright when he turned back to Finn) and told Kurt it would be fine.

“What is it you wanted to talk--”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine just kind of blinked at Finn, more than a little bit of shock taking over his facial expressions. Finn smiled himself a little because it was nice to finally say the words, but he still ducked his head down a little as he added, “I know I shouldn’t be so on your case because you are part of the club now, and I really _don’t_ think you’ll turn on us like Jesse, but...”

“ _But_ nothing. You’re insecure in your placement as the leader of the club, which Kurt tells me you’re technically only co-captain, and I’ve only ever tried to help, but all you do is shut me down because I just got here.”

This wasn’t going how Finn wanted it to, and he was starting to get unsure if he had made the right choice in asking to talk to Blaine alone. “I-I apologized though...”

“And I formally accept it, but it doesn’t make up for the fact that you were kind of an ass, Finn. I’m tired of you acting like this here, but completely normal at the house. It’s confusing and I never know if I can talk to you.”

“You can always talk to me Blaine.”

“You sure haven’t made it seem like that.”

Finn sighed because he didn’t know why he was arguing. Blaine was right...again. “Look, I’m sorry about everything--how I’ve acted, what I said today. Just let me know what I can do to make it up to you.”

Then Blaine just looked at him with a weird look in his eyes, like he wasn’t sure what to say in response. Like there was something he wanted to say, but didn’t want to say it. Like he knew exactly what he wanted Finn to do, but wasn’t sure about asking him to do it.

“Finn...”

“Blaine, I’ll do _anything_ to make this right.” That time Finn did wince because he didn’t realize how badly he wanted to make things right until he heard his own near desperate voice.

Blaine let out a huff as he finally said what he’d been thinking, “There is _one_ thing I can think of right off the top of my head...” Finn just looked at him, silently asking him to continue. “I want to sing a song to cheer everyone up, you know, to raise everyone’s spirits again--seeing as you so eloquently shut down my attempts today.”

Wincing a little, Finn held out a hand to Blaine, “Deal.”

Smiling widely, Blaine shook Finn’s hand, and Finn couldn’t help but think that maybe everything would be alright. “Awesome! I already have the perfect song in mind!”

Eyebrow raised just a little as they walked out of the classroom together, Finn asked, “Oh really? What song?”

“Last Friday Night by Katy Perry!”

Finn just sighed because _of course_ it was Katy Perry, but he wasn’t going to say anything against it. He just was going to allow Blaine his song choice because Blaine wasn’t his enemy. Blaine was his friend, and he wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
